


Motive

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: If a deed is good or bad lies in the eye of the beholder.





	Motive

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-21 10:38pm to 22:41pm  
> Inspiration: Siri wanted a Snape/Black drabble and forbade me to write slash.

"Snape."  
"Black."  
Silence ensued for long moments.  
"Why?"  
A sneer was heard before the other man answered with disdain.  
"Potter would have drowned himself in guilt, leaving no resources for study. Without study he will never be able to kill the Dark Lord."  
A growl broke through the other's lips.  
"So you saved me for your own motives again. You slimy git."  
"Suit yourself, Black. And next time do not hesitate to die. I will not lend you my hand again."


End file.
